


Hedonistic Nature

by BisexualHannibalLecter



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Drinking, Explicit Language, Fade to Black, M/M, Sex Talk, Teasing, Top Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22790242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualHannibalLecter/pseuds/BisexualHannibalLecter
Summary: “It doesn’t surprise me, given your hedonistic nature.”Will and Hannibal talk about sex.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 16
Kudos: 163





	Hedonistic Nature

**Author's Note:**

> Hannibal is a total pillow princess, no I don't take criticism on that /j

They manage to find their way to discussing this particular topic of conversation over a glass of wine. It is the end of Will’s hour, and he is Hannibal’s last appointment for the day, so neither of them rush to finish their drinks.

Will looks at Hannibal over the rim of his glass, studying his features, his clothes, and he tries not to think about sex with Hannibal. He _tries_. He wonders how many other patients have sat where he is sitting and have thought the same thing.

“Have you ever been hit on by a patient?” Will asks suddenly.

Hannibal swirls the wine in his glass. “Why do you ask?”

Will shrugs. “Just curious.” 

If Hannibal can tell it’s more than that, he doesn’t say anything.

“During my time as a surgeon or during my time as a psychiatrist?”

“Both,” Will replies.

Hannibal hums and takes another sip of his wine. “Quite a few times in both fields.”

“Ever slept with any of them?”

Hannibal shakes his head, but there’s a curious look in his eye. Will feels as though he’s looking right through him.

“As far as either of my careers are concerned, such actions would be unethical,” he says.

“And as far as you are concerned?” 

Hannibal smiles. “Immoral and unhelpful,” he replies.

“Ah, yes, my apologies,” Will says, sarcasm dripping from his words. “I forgot you were the king of caring about what acts constitute immorality. How foolish of me.”

“I have never slept with a patient,” Hannibal insists. “Or otherwise abused my authority as their caretaker.” Hannibal takes another sip of his wine. “I have, however, found myself in bed with plenty of my patients’ loved ones.”

Will nearly spits out his wine. 

Hannibal laughs, then continues, “Many of those grieving their friends and family, or simply watching over them as they recover, have sought solace in my present. Before I knew it, I was holding much more than their hands.”

Will takes another sip, his surprise ebbing. “How many?” he asks.

“I didn’t keep count.”

They both know that’s a lie, but Will doesn’t press.

“I’m sure you enjoyed it,” Will says. “Taking home whoever you wished and fucking them into their mattress.”

Hannibal frowns at Will's crude choice of words. “I enjoyed it. You have one detail backwards, though.”

“Ah,” Will says. “Always their house, never yours?”

Hannibal shakes his head. “The positioning,” Hannibal clarifies. “Though, only in some cases, naturally. As often as I could manage, though.”

“Oh,” Will says softly, the realization dawning on him. He takes another moment to consider Hannibal’s confession, then shrugs, seeming unsurprised.

“Most find themselves shocked by that revelation,” Hannibal says.

“It doesn’t surprise me, given your hedonistic nature.”

Hannibal raises a brow, a silent signal for Will to explain.

“You love to be indulgent,” Will says. “What better way to indulge yourself than to have sex and play the part of one of who doesn’t have to lift a single finger?”

“One can take the position I prefer without being a lazy partner,” Hannibal argues. “Being the one that is…” Hannibal searches for a word. “Taken,” he finally says. “It does not mean I simply lie on my back for the entire affair.” Hannibal looks mildly offended.

Will chuckles. “Of course not,” he replies. “But that’s how you would prefer things go. Am I incorrect, Dr. Lecter?” he asks, a teasing lilt to his voice. Will prides himself on the response he elicits from Hannibal.

Hannibal shifts in his seat, his pants growing uncomfortable. A blush spreads across his cheeks, and he knows the heat isn’t a result of the alcohol in his system. He slowly nods. 

“That is how I would prefer my sexual encounters to go most of the time, yes. I see no shame in wishing to enjoy myself.”

“Nor should you,” Will replies, setting his glass aside. “You should feel no more shame in wishing to be taken care of than I should feel in wishing to take care of you.”

“You are quite forward tonight,” Hannibal remarks, smiling. “What crawled into your skin, Will? What has taken refuge inside of you to stir such boldness?”

“Call it impatience,” Will replies, licking his lips.

A shiver runs down Hannibal’s spine at the sight. “Perhaps you would do me the pleasure of explaining just how you wish to take care of me,” he suggests.

Will stands, locking eyes with Hannibal. “I was hoping I could show you instead.” 

_May I?_

Hannibal sets his glass aside. “Be my guest.”

_Please do._

Not much else is said between them for the rest of the evening, but their actions speak volumes on their own.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story please leave a kudos! Comments are super appreciated! If you want to find/follow/friend me on other platforms, here are my usernames! Don’t be shy! 
> 
> @bisexywill on Tumblr (Main Blog)  
> @bisexual-hannibal-lecter on Tumblr (Writing Blog)  
> @bisexywill on Twitter (Writing Updates & Stuff)  
> @baby mongoose#6953 on Discord


End file.
